Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by luna malfoy g
Summary: han pasado varios años desde la guerra, mucho tiempo han pasado pelando pero un baile los hace confesar lo que en realidad sienten


hola, se que no he actualizado Tan tuyo, tan mia pero he tenido muchos deberes muggles .. esta historia es un one shot que se me ocurrio y que pude escribir con ayuda de una amiga ... **GRACIAS ABYTA ...**

**Del odio al amor solo hay un paso**

Han pasado unos años desde la caída del señor obscuro, poco a poco todos hemos intentado llevar una vida lo más normal posible, sorprendentemente esta nueva era trajo sorpresas extrañas a este mundo, Luna Lovengood se casó con Theo Nott, fue excesivamente rápido, se encontraron en una expedición por México donde ella buscaba algo parecido a los narggles y Theo había decidido conocer las pirámides y las obras prehispánicas del país, coincidieron y pese a todo lo acontecido en el Colegio, se enamoraron y unos meses mar tarde regresaron a Londres a darles la buena nueva a sus mejores amigos, en el caso de Luna después de la Guerra había hecho una relación inquebrantable con Hermione Granger ya que era la única que a pesar de no creer en las criaturas que Luna veía la aceptaba y la quería siendo Lunática y Theo Nott tenía como mejor amigo al príncipe de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy era el único amigo verdadero de Theo y viceversa, ellos habían pasado por todo el asunto de los mortios y después batallaron juntos para poder tener un lugar en el mundo mágico, por cosas del destino Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger trabajaban juntos en el Ministerio, los dos se encargaban de la regulación de las leyes, sin embargo su relación no era del todo buena, era bien sabido la infinidad de cosas que volaban cuando estos dos peleaban y aquella tarde no fue la excepción, pero algunas cosas habían cambiado entre esos dos y esto no pasó desapercibido para sus mejores amigos, las miradas que habían entre ellos, de posesión y anhelo daban a notar cada vez más la atracción entre ellos aunque obvio siempre lo negarían, sabíamos que tanto odio no podría caber en una persona, como dicen los muggles los opuestos se atraen y claro ejemplo de ello era lo que veíamos cuando estaban juntos Draco y Hermy. Y era por eso que ahora Theo y Luna estaban en un salón privado que tiene madame Rosmerta ideando algo que cambiaría la vida de sus mejores amigos.

**Luna, Ya tienes algún plan para juntarlos**. – dijo es castaño con un tono algo desesperado.  
**No tengo nada Theo creí que tú ya tendrías algo**. – respondió la rubio con una voz dulce  
**Me temo que nos va costar juntarlos** — contesto el castaño, pasando la mano por su cabello

**Luna**

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo y recordamos por que decidimos hacer planes para juntarlos, todo paso hace tres semanas.

Apenas iba saliendo del elevador cuando vi a Hermione y Draco discutiendo acaloradamente, sus oficinas estaban una al lado de la otra pero era bastante común verlos discutiendo afuera de ellas.

**¡Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho corriste a mi secretaria?** – gritaba la Hermy

**Simplemente porque quise, era una Inepta** – contesto Draco, esa era la voz arrogante que a Hermione le hacía hervir la sangre  
**Bien Malfoy y en que te basas para decir que era una Inepta según tu**- contra ataco mi amiga

**Mira Granger le pedí que me trajera un café ya que mi secretaria estaba ocupada y tu ni si quieras estabas **– respondió con el mismo tono arrogante de siempre, Merlín ya se armó la gorda pensé 3, 2, 1 y claro era de esperarse Hermy perdió todo el control y grito aún más fuerte

**DRACO LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY tu no tenías ningún derecho de correrla por esa estupidez y si yo no estaba es porque estaba en junta con el Ministro, YO SI TRABAJO, además yo no soy tu empleada para que me estuvieras esperando para pedirme un café –**respondió histérica

**Claro Granger, has de ser la única que trabaja, y no te estaba esperando, jamás escúchalo bien, jamás te esperaría para algo, sigues sin estar a mi altura** – respondió nuevamente Draco, después de esto venia la cachetada por parte de Hermy cuando Draco como buen buscador tuvo los reflejos suficientes para atrapar la mano que iba directo a su cara, los dos estaban en un duelo de miradas que ya envidiaría Merlín y Morgana , cuando para rematar toda la tensión apareció una visita más inesperada que la mía…

**Draquito Amor** - Pansy entraba en escena, Hermy lo único que hizo fue zafarse, vio a Draco no supe descifrar su mirada, era coraje con algo de dolor, después Parkinson intento abrazar a Malfoy pero este la alejo educadamente, casi en segundos Draco y Hermione se vieron a los ojos y entraron cada uno a su oficina, obvio el rubio entro con la que era algo parecido a su novia.

Eso fue lo que contemple cuando una voz me dijo

**Tu acabas de ver lo que yo Lovengood, Tu amiga y mi amigo creo que no se odian tanto como lo demuestran**- Merlín al escuchar esa me paralice, no necesitaba verlo sabía que esa voz correspondía a mi marido, era increíble como seguía teniendo ese efecto en mi cada que me hablaba.

**Hola Nott, a que te refieres con eso del odio entre nuestros amigos** – conteste cuando logre que regresara mi voz

**No te hagas amor, que tu bien te has dado cuenta que esos dos no se odian, puedo jurar que se aman y por tontos no hacen nada para estar juntos y como sus mejores amigos les debemos ayudar a que se digan lo que sienten de una vez por todas** – contesto mi marido, tan seguro de lo que decía, que no pude evitar sonreír y comenzar a idear un plan para juntar a esos dos.

Salí de mi recuerdo y grite - **Claro, claro porque no lo pensé antes… ahh Theo haremos una fiesta de Halloween, y será ahí donde esos dos por fin se dejen de tonterías, claro ahí se tiene que dar el encuentro y debemos lograr que por lo menos dejen atrás tantas peleas. –** por fin se me había ocurrida algo que no fallaría, brinque abrazada de mi marido con una sonrisa enorme.

Comencé a hacer los preparativos de la fiesta y comencé a escribir las invitaciones, mande casi todas por lechuza, solo la de Herms y la de Draco las llevaríamos nosotros. Uhm esperaba en verdad que el plan diera resultados Theo le llevaría la invitación a Draco y yo a Herms.

**Oficina Hermione**

Herms buen día, ¿Cómo estás?- Llego Luna, saludando a su amiga

Muy bien Luna gracias que te trae por aquí - contesto la castaña

Bueno Herms, vamos a dar una fiesta y estas cordialmente invitada, será de disfraces –le entrego la invitación

Claro, cuenta conmigo –contesto Hermione, continuaron hablando un largo rato.

**Oficina Draco**

Draco y Nott se saludaron, después hablo Nott

Amigo, ya sabes que mi mujercita no se está quieta así que con motivo de Halloween se va realizar una fiesta en mi mansión, estas invitado, ya sabes será de disfraces y toda la cosa – dijo el castaño tendiéndole la invitación a su amigo

Claro amigo, ya sé que se te da eso de cumplir los deseos de Lovengood – contesto el rubio, guardando la invitación, estuvieron un par de minutos más hablando de cosas irrelevantes.

Al estar solos en sus oficinas los dos desdoblaron las invitaciones y leyeron:

**ESTAS INVITADO ALA FIESTA CON MOTIVO DE HALLOWEN EN LA MANSION DE LA FAMILIA NOTT-LOVEGOOD, APARTIR DE LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE, ES NECESARIO ASISTIR CON MASCARA, LA FIESTA TENDRA MOTIVO VICTORIANO, LAS MASCARAS NO SE QUITARAN HASTA LAS 12:00PM.**

****Día de la fiesta**

Obviamente no teníamos muchos invitados Draco ya había llegado, se encontraba platicando con mi marido. Eran las 10:30 y Hermione no llegaba, Luna se mostraba algo impaciente y temerosa de que su amiga no fuera y el plan no se llevara a cabo, empezó a sonar una música lenta y seductora le dio una mirada a su esposo que entendió perfecto.

**Disculpa Draco pero tengo que complacer a mi Señora** – se excusó Theo para ir a bailar.

**Claro no hay cuidado** – contesto Draco mientras pedía otro whisky

Mientras bailábamos mi esposo y yo, en lo alto de las escaleras de divisaba Hermione, se veía realmente hermosa, notamos que Malfoy la miraba y ella también lo miraba a él, pasaron pocos segundos cuando Draco se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

**Draco**

Cuando vi a esa mujer en las escaleras, sentí algo diferente, quería hablarle, estar con ella, no me importaba no saber quién era, me acerque y la tome para bailar, me hipnotizaron esos ojos cafés , tenía un cuerpo hermoso, ella era hermosa, su boca tan pequeña y ese olor a rosas de donde lo conocía no lo recordaba pero si sabía que tenía que saber quién era y tenía que estar con ella esta noche.

**Hermione **

Desde que aquel hombre me tomo para bailar me perdí en su mirada seductora, su rostro era perfecto aun con el antifaz puesto, me sentía tan cómoda y segura entre sus brazos, se me antojaba besarlo, me aturdía era ese aroma a menta lo sentía tan mío, ese hombre era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor de la noche aunque no sabía quién era lo descubriría más tarde mientras tanto podía seguir bailando eternamente.

Termino aquella melodía, Draco y Hermione, se separaron con gran dificultad, los dos se sentían tan bien, era como si no pudieran separarse, comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades como su color favorito, que música les gustaba, si tenían mascota, sus aficiones, sus pasiones, todo era magnifico, a pesar de no saber quiénes eran se estaban conociendo y disfrutando de una velada bastante amena, a lo lejos veían a sus amigos atendiendo a todos los invitados, a pesar de convivir a diario nunca se percataron de nada, en realidad era como si se conocieran por primera vez y eso a sus amigos los llenaba de felicidad, Draco bebió algunas copas de whisky mientras que Hermione solo tomaba agua.

Estuvieron bailando casi todas las canciones, se perdían en sus miradas, se dejaban envolver por la melodía, era como si en esos momentos solo existieran ellos dos, no se alejaban uno del otro, habían olvidado preguntarse sus nombres, en esos momentos solo eran un hombre y una mujer sometidos al destino de ese baile, solo salieron de la realidad cuando sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban las 12 de la noche, la hora de conocerse.

Cuando la música paro, Luna y Theo se colocaron en lo alto del escenario.

**Amigos, muchas gracias por estar aquí el día de hoy, nos sentimos realmente contentos de tenerlos a todos en nuestra casa, ha llegado la hora de quitarnos los antifaces –** dijo la rubia mientras ella y su esposo se quitaban sus máscaras, después todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, Luna y Theo vieron la cara de sus amigos al darse cuenta de con quien habían estado bailando.

**Granger, ¿tu?, maldición de todas las mujeres del mundo mágico tenías que ser tú la que - ** comenzó a decir el rubio, totalmente sorprendido de que la mujer que lo hubiera cautivado y con la que hubiera hablado sobre sus gustos fuera aquella con la cual se la pasaba peleando.

**Que Malfoy, yo que, te aseguro que de haber sabido que eras tú, me hubiera alejado inmediatamente –** respondió la castaña en estado de locura, no era posible que hubiera deseado besar a ese hurón oxigenado.

**Draco, Hermione no peleen por favor, se estaban llevando bien cuando no sabían quiénes eran, ¿no podrían olvidar solo por hoy todo su odio? –** intervenía Luna acercándose a sus amigos, ellos comprendieron que no podían arruinar la velada, era obvia la atracción que habían sentido, era palpable el sentimiento que había en ellos y pese a todo el primero en reacciones fue Draco.

**Tienes razón Luna, y con tu permiso –** contesto el rubio mientras tomaba de la cintura a Hermione llevándola hacia la terraza.

La castaña solo se dejó llevar, no hablo solo miro a su amiga y después se perdió en los ojos grises de Malfoy, llegaron a un gran balcón, el rubio no soltaba la cintura de la castaña y esta no hacía nada por apartarlo, el rubio la aprisiono más a la castaña con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el mentón, su piel era tan suave, pero era ahora o nunca así que acerco su rostro y la beso, era un beso tierno pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, Hermione respondía el beso, desde que bailaron la primera melodía deseaba besar a ese hombre y no había duda era como si estuvieran hechos para besarse de esa manera, sus labios se entendían, pronto ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello y acaricio el cabello del rubio, solo se separaron cuando necesitaron tomar aire pero continuaron abrazados.

**Sabes Granger, no me importa nada más, he descubierto que eres lo que necesito y tal vez sea el efecto del alcohol pero debo confesar que te amo, lo he hecho siempre y lo hare por todo el tiempo que me quede de vida –** hablo el rubio al oído de la castaña.

**Sabes Malfoy, yo también sé que tú eres lo que necesito y después de tantos años puedo decirte que también te amo y al diablo con todo lo demás, eso sí más te vale no acercarte a Parkinson en lo que te queda de vida o me veras realmente enojada –** contesto la castaña y le dedico una sonrisa al rubio antes de volver a fundirse en un beso.

Y después de años en los que pasaron del amor al odio, estas dos almas se dieron cuenta que no podían negarse a lo que dictaba su corazón, a pesar de haberlo mantenido escondido por mucho tiempo aquel baile de Halloween significo en su vida el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la cual pudieron ser sinceros uno con el otro y fueron sinceros a ellos mismos, sin importarles, la sangre o el daño hecho en los años del colegio.


End file.
